


Something Stupid, but Something Right.

by yellow_canary



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Laurel's a ghost, Laurel’s death, talk of death, you will cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_canary/pseuds/yellow_canary
Summary: With the death totem in her possession, Sara finally has the means to bring back her sister, but she needs some help from the one person she knows won't try and stop her.
Relationships: Laurel Lance & Sara Lance, Laurel Lance/Tommy Merlyn, Nyssa al Ghul & Laurel Lance, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Something Stupid, but Something Right.

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place right after Necromancing the stone.

“I’m about to do something stupid and I want your help.”

Nyssa stared at Sara in shock, still trying to process the presence of her beloved before her. It was late and Nyssa barely heard her sneak up on their encampment in the woods of Nanda Parbat. Nyssa sheathed her sword and stood up straighter, taking Sara in for the first time.

In boots and a long gray jacket, with her hair pulled back in a ponytail and a black stone choker around her neck, Sara looked as beautiful as ever. It had been four years since Nyssa had seen her. Sara looked older and wiser, she had lost the childish nature of her features that she had when Nyssa had known in her twenties. Yet, Sara looked frantic, desperate, and unnerved. 

Nyssa took a step forward. She knew the concern was evident on her face and she reached out and placed her hand on Sara’s shoulder. That little touch felt warm and safe, Sara visibly relaxed. It felt strange to offer so little physical comfort, yet appropriate for their current association. 

“Whatever you want me to do. I shall do it.” 

Sara seemed relieved at this, and she smiled at Nyssa. She reached up and grabbed a hold of Nyssa’s hand. Nyssa moved it down to hold her hand, connecting them like a chain. 

“I need your help to bring Laurel back.” 

* * *

After leaving a note for Thea, Sara opened up a doorway to an ally in Star City with the device Sara wore around her wrist. Sara went first and Nyssa followed her through before she closed the door behind them. Sara took off the black wristband, opening up the back and pulling out a small battery, tucking it away in her pocket. Even before she lived in Star City after Sara's death, Nyssa had memorized the layout of the city. She recognized the alleyway in the downtown area, far from the cemetery where Laurel was buried.

They step out amongst the shoppers and restaurant goers as the night population partied and enjoyed their simple lives. Sara led her into a parking garage and to a black truck, she opened the door stepping into the cab before looking back at Nyssa. Nyssa doesn't hesitate to open the passenger side door and got in, regardless of what she thought of the situation, she knew she would follow Sara. 

Sara drove into the cemetery, parking a few feet away from the meadow. She got out and pulled out a bag and begin to walk in. Nyssa took a moment to watch her go and wondered why Sara had chosen her of all people to accompany her on this endeavor. 

Nyssa was never shy with Sara about her beliefs of resurrections and they had both agreed and that they would not use the pits magic to bring back the other. Now all the Lazarus pits were destroyed, Athena's army was dwindling, and Thea has secured her rightful place as heir to the demon. As for Nyssa, well she was now trying to figure out what to do with her life.

Sara paused and looked back, sensing Nyssa’s hesitation to follow her. Sara stood there in the dark grey night of the cemetery. She looked deeply saddened, her shoulders were dipped to the point that the bag barely hung onto her shoulder. 

“I can’t live without her Nyssa. I just can’t.” 

Nyssa knew the grief that Sara was living with because it was the same grief she once had. After losing Sara, it was unbearable. She left the life she had known and had lived aimlessly in Star city before she was forced back after Oliver was named the heir. 

“Sara,” Nyssa said, not sure what to say. “Are you sure you want to do this? To bring her back?”

“Yes.”

Nyssa nodded and followed Sara to the grave. Once they got there Sara put down her bag and pulled out two shovels. She stuck her shovel into the soft ground, pressing down with her foot then hesitating, leaving it stuck in the grass. 

Sara looked back at her and Nyssa could see the tears collecting in her eye. Nyssa stepped forward and reached out, her fingers brushing the edge of Sara's shoulder before Nyssa grabbed it, holding fast to her. 

“I can hear her. I can hear Laurel.”

Nyssa was confused until she noticed Sara's necklace. The black gemstone glowed against the dark night. Nyssa had once heard rumors about a black stone that could give someone dominion over the death. From one of the lost tribes of Zambesi. Sara reached up and touched it. Closing her eyes as the gemstone glowed brightly. It illuminated the grave around them like a gray fog. 

Sara opened her eyes and looked behind them and Nyssa turned to see a light standing there. A glowing figure, she was as wonderful as Nyssa remembered her to be. 

“Laurel!”

“Hey. It’s good to see you two.”

Nyssa let go of Sara’s shoulder and walked over to Laurel who in turn took a few steps towards them. It was obvious that she was a ghost, but it went against everything inside of Nyssa to not reach out and hug her. 

“I was wondering when you would bring me back,” Laurel said looking back at Sara. “I guess it’s only fair.”

“I missed you,” Sara whispered, tears streaming down her face. She had fallen to her knees in the dirt and Nyssa turned back to her and dropped down to take Sara in her arms. 

It was exactly what Nyssa had done so many years ago when she found Sara and brought her onto the ship off the coast of Lian Yu. Sara had taken a fighter’s stance when faced with the mysterious assassins. Nyssa had assured her that they were offering help and as Nessa stepped forward to show her, Sara had collapsed to her knees, dropping the knife in her hand. Nyssa had kneeled down and slowly taken the frail girl into her arms. Sara looked just as broken and as frail as she did all those years ago and Nyssa would do anything to make her whole again. 

Nyssa could feel Laurel as she knelt down next to them. She couldn’t touch them, her hand fell threw them. So she tried to comfort them with her voice.

“It’s okay Sar-bear. I’m right here,” Laurel said, her bright shape lit up the two of them. “It’s okay.”

Nyssa could feel her knees grow wet with the grass stained by the night’s dew. Nyssa let her tears mix with Sara’s as she grieved for Laurel and for what could have been. Nyssa would be lying if she said she hadn't thought about using the Lazarus pit on Laurel. If Sara truly had the power to bring Laurel back, Nyssa would not fault her for doing so. 

Eventually, their sobs calmed down and Nyssa looked back over at Laurel’s haunted figure, she was as close to them as possible. Sara got back up and grabbed the shovel again from where it was still stuck in the ground.

“Wait,” Laurel said causing them both to pause and look over at her. Nyssa recognized the guilt across her features and could tell that she was struggling to say what came next. “I don't want you to bring me back.”

“Are you sure?” Nyssa said, knowing that she was.

Laurel nodded, her gray figure moving with ease. “When I died, I stayed here as a ghost, even when Oliver killed Damien and Dad died, but eventually Tommy came and helped me pass over. There I got to see Dad and Tommy again and I was happy. I know my life ended abruptly and that you will always miss me. I miss you too, but the truth is I don't want to go back. I’m at peace Sara and I need you to let me be.”

“You don’t want me to do this?” Sara asked, her voice shaking and desperate. “To bring you back?”

“I'm sorry Sara, I know I didn't give you a choice, but I’m asking you to let me choose.”

Sara looked down at the ground and Nyssa knew she was about to break as fresh tears formed in her eyes.

“I was never at peace,” Sara whispered, brushing away a few stray tears with the back of her hand. “I don't remember much of it, but I remember watching over everyone and missing you both and I remember that I wasn’t able to cross over.”

Nyssa can't let Sara fall apart on her own and walked over and take Sara into her arms. The shovel fell to the side as Sara let herself be held in Nyssa’s arms. “I’m sorry my Beloved.”

“I’m sorry to Sara,” Laurel said if ghosts could cry, Nyssa knew that she would be shedding a tear.

Nyssa reached up to cup Sara’s face in her hands, brushing away her tears with her thumbs. Sara turned her head to kiss Nyssa’s palm and then looked back at Laurel. 

“Are you sure?” Sara asked.

“Yes.”

Sara nodded and touched the totem, causing it to glow.

“If it makes a difference, it’s only goodbye for now,” Laurel said.

Nyssa nodded and wiped away her own tears. “Goodbye Laurel and thank you again for your kind friendship.”

“Goodbye.” Sara can barely make out the words, but she continues. “Thank you for showing me the light.”

“I love you both,” Laurel said. 

“We love you too.”

Sara closed her eyes and Laurel’s bright light disappeared. The light faded from Sara’s totem and they were left in the dark cemetery. Sara collapsed back into Nyssa’s arms and she held her as Sara cried. Nyssa let her own grief consume her as well. It wasn't the first time they had broken together, but Nyssa would give anything for it to be the last time.

“Thank you,” Sara said, once the tears had dried and the morning sun peeked up over the trees. “For some strange reason, I feel better.”

“You know for sure that Laurel is at peace and is happy. I could want nothing more for her or for you.”

Sara smiled at her and Nyssa found herself smiling back. They were both a mess and Nyssa sensed that it was time to go. 

“What do you want to do now?” Nyssa asked. 

“I just want to go home.”

“And where is that?”

“On the Waverider. There’s a spare room and a shower if you want it?”

“After sleeping in cars and on the ground for the past year, I would appreciate whatever you have.”

“Well luckily, I’m the captain so my room comes with its own personal bathroom. If you’re okay with that.”

Rather than using her usual flirtatious tone, Nyssa was so accustomed to getting, Sara was shy in her offer, looking up at her with hesitant eyes. Nyssa got up and offered her hand to Sara who eagerly took it and let Nyssa pull her up. 

They headed back to Sara's parked car and Nyssa stole a glance at Sara, still unsure of their standing. Sara looked down as they continue to walk until Nyssa felt Sara grab hold of her pinky finger. It was something she used to do in the League when they were unable to hold hands. Nyssa looked down at her and grabbed her hand properly.

“Thank you for everything.”

“You're welcome, Sara.”

Sara looked back down at their entwined fingers and Nyssa knew that it wasn't what she wanted to hear. 

“I miss being your beloved," Sara said, finally looking back up at her.

"I miss being yours too.”

Nyssa had never made the first move. Sara had been the one to kiss her first, to say I love you first, and to come back to Nyssa twice. Nyssa wanted Sara again, so she made the first move and leaned in to kiss her.

Kissing Sara felt like coming home. Sara's lips felt as familiar as ever as she tilted her head and opened her mouth. Sara’s body fit just right against her and Nyssa slipped one arm around the small of her back and the other around her shoulders. Sara wrapped her arms around Nyssa’s neck as they explored one another’s lips and they relearned each other’s taste.

“Come on lets got home,” Nyssa said once they parted for air.

Sara and Nyssa kept holding hands as she drove them back to the parking lot. Sara put the battery back into her watch and opened a window into her room on the Waverider. Nyssa followed her on to the ship. Despite the modern ship, Nyssa only had to look at Sara to feel at ease. For the first time in a long time, Nyssa didn't feel lost.


End file.
